Vestige
by The Common Wind Deity
Summary: What would happen if Airrazor wasn't the first femme flyer on the Maximal side? Well, probably not much...Especially when that new femme can't even fly in her beast mode! Lame summary, but hopefully better story. Dinobot/OC? You decide!
1. Just Another Day

OMG! What's this? CWD is FINALLY uploading a story after...  
Yeah, well...Anyway. I bought the whole Beast Wars series and I decided to make me a Beast Wars fic.  
I have a favor to ask. Because I'm rather rusty on story writing, if anyone would be willing to make detailed CC on their review or volunteer to Beta my chapters, I'd be eternally grateful. :) I would **love** to have suggestions for this chapter before I move on to the next!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beast Wars. If I did, I wouldn't have permanently killed off Dinobot.

... ... ...

_-Zrr-_ Finally…There went Terrorsaur. The pesky pteranodon transformer was the more dangerous of the two flyers. The red and white being spiraled out of the sky to crash behind some boulders.

_-Bam-_ Scorponok took a hit from Rattrap's gun…It was always a nice sight to see the scorpion fly backwards with his face showing his panic. It would be impossible to know why Megatron ever made that dimwit second in command.

An explosion. The boulders Rhinox hid behind blew into rubble and sent the large rhinoceros transformers flying back to land heavily several feet away where he groaned. Cheetor and Optimus provided cover fire while the green and brown bot recovered, managing to take out that annoying little widow, BlackArachnia. That was a good thing…her danger was only surpassed by her dark beauty.

Yes…It was just another day in the Beast Wars. It had only been a couple days after BlackArachnia had emerged from her pod in Predicon control, and was still a bit before the temporal probe would appear. At this point, their current fight was over the discovery of a large deposit of energon. The proximity to the energy-containing crystals was already beginning to have its effect on the transformers as static energy crackled over their forms from energon buildup. Most of the transformers converted to beast mode, but one last stray blast from Megatron's beast head would send them running.

"I was so close!" Megatron growled this as he converted back to his tyrannosaurus mode and turned tail. "Back to base! I will deal with you another day, Primal, yess…" The Maximals didn't even watch as the Predicons fled, for they were too busy fleeing themselves! The energon radiated dangerously before it exploded, great flaming light expanding and the repercussions sending the Maximals flying forward several feet before landing.

There were various groans throughout the small group of six as they rose from the heaps they had fallen into. Rattrap gave a chuckle as he stood on his hind legs and brushed himself off.

"Eh, at least de Preds didn't get deir hands on de energon. Wouldn't wanna go on a ride like dat again, though! I…'Ey!" The rat screeched this out as the large velociraptor known as Dinobot bumped past him, causing him to fall from his standing position.

"Hrm…For once I have to agree with the rodent…That energon supply would have greatly shifted the balance of power in favor of Megatron." The growly voice emitted from the raptor as he began to walk toward the base. "I suppose we should be...thankful Megatron's marksmanship sometimes has…much to be desired…" He ended this with a flutter of his tongue.

Optimus's lips twisted to the side as he began to walk as well. "I suppose you're right. Shame, though, we could have used that supply for ourselves."

With that statement, the whole group began their trek back…It would be nice to have a rest.

… … …

An alarm went off throughout the control room. Alarmed, Waspinator flew to the computer and typed some keys.

"Ooh…Wazzpinator sees Maximal stasis pod! Where stasis pod land?"

Megatron quickly made his way over as the computer read off the coordinates in the artificial feminine voice.

"Vector Five-Two-Nine. Landing in thirty seconds." A map appeared upon the screen, showing a mountainous region pockmarked with caves.

Megatron smirked as this map appeared. "Excellent…A perfect place to greet our new Predicon soldier. Computer, who's nearest?" He tapped the fingers of his left hand impatiently as the computer searched.

"Unit Terrorsaur." The Predicon symbol denoting Terrorsaur's position showed up. He was several kilometers away, but he would have to do.

Megatron turned to Waspinator. "Order him to the coordinates. I'll be along to…greet our new recruit. Yes…" He turned away as Waspinator opened the com link.

… … …

"Stasis pod detected. Location: Vector Five-Two-Nine," the Maximal computer stated this in its monotone masculine voice as Rhinox typed hurriedly.

"That's right on the border between our territory and the Predicon's. Lots of mountains, too. They'll want to use their flyers no doubt." The green transformer looked to Optimus, who read over his shoulder. "Dinobot and Cheetor are the closest. They're within five kilometers."

Optimus grabbed his chin. "Hm…Tell them to look for it. I'll go assist." He moved toward the lift. "We can't let the Predicons get this one too." He then transformed to his robot mode and rode the lift down before activating his jets and taking off.

... ... ...

Both Dinobot and Cheetor were panting as they finally found their way onto a level ledge. It was about time, too! Neither cheetahs nor velociraptors were meant to climb mountains. Ahead of them, they saw the waiting stasis pod…And Terrorsaur.

The flying bot was trying to utilize a way to grab the pod so that he could fly it out, but he stopped as he found two Maximals, one with a gun and one with a sword, just on the other side of the pod. He gave a nervous chuckle and slowly backed away.

"That's right…Move away from the pod, Chuckles." Cheetor's gun remained trained on the pteranodon. "That's Maximal property, you know."

"Oh, and it's about to become Predicon property. Yes…" The cheetah transformer froze as he found a tyrannosaurus head against the back of his. He gulped and stayed still as Dinobot gave a war cry and moved to charge Megatron. The purple transformer merely smirked.

"Uh-uh-uh…Take another step and…Well…I'm afraid your comrade will be a few inches shorter." The Predicon leader chuckled as Dinobot gritted his teeth and glared, but stopped.

Megatron grunted and stumbled forward as he found himself hit by a blast, however, and Cheetor suddenly turned and blasted the large bot from the front. He then grinned as he saw Optimus hovering in the air and gave a thumbs up.

Optimus smirked at the younger transformer, but grunted as he suddenly found Terrorsaur tackling him. He brought his blast cannons out to shoot at the red and white transformer, but Terrorsaur dodged and cackled as he pulled out his gun and sent some shots of his own that sent Optimus falling. He squawked as he found his gun shot out of his hand by green lasers, then found himself hit again before he spiraled down to land on a lower ledge a good fifty or hundred feet down.

Dinobot huffed at the flyer's stupidity, then turned to find himself punched by Megatron. The raptor bot growled and moved to strike Megatron with his sword, but the larger transformer caught the blade in his beast head. The two struggled until Megatron fell forward from another blast to the back provided by Cheetor. He grimaced, then yelled as Dinobot ducked around him and kicked him in the aft, and subsequently off the cliff. "Nooo!" He kept his scream up until he found his descent ended via his connection with terra firma.

Cheetor wiped his forehead. "Whew! So much for that!" He moved to the stasis pod and looked it over. "Well, let's greet our new comrade!"

Optimus managed to get himself onto the ledge and walked up next to Dinobot as the three gathered around the pod. "Yes…We need all the help we can get now." He checked the computer, then raised a brow before he moved to open the lid. It lifted easily and the trio gaped at what they saw…

Though there'd been no obvious activity that had been noticed during the battle…The pod was…Empty!

... ... ...

So...Anyone think I should put forth the effort to continue this? Please tell me!

CWD


	2. New Comrade

Dinobot growled in frustration as he stared into the empty pod with disgust. "Where could it have gone? We were battling right next to it!" He slammed his fists upon the lip of the pod, snarling.

Optimus Primal brought up his hands. "Take it easy. The new arrival was probably confused at coming out during a fight. It couldn't have gotten far." The leader bot looked around. "Let's search for it. Primal jets, online." His jets burst to life before he took off to search from the air.

Cheetor looked to Dinobot. "I go north you go south?" At the raptor bot's growl, he shrank away slightly, then changed to his cheetah form and took off to look from the ground.

Dinobot glared out from the ledge. "Beast mode…" He felt the familiar transformation as he went from robot to velociraptor. That raptor then shook his head as an idea came to his mind. "Fools…"

He looked to that pod and sniffed it carefully, picking up the scent of the new Maximal. Catching an unfamiliar scent, he walked away and sniffed again, catching the scent from the south…Well, lucky him.

A strange looking beast stood among some boulders on the mountain path, watching as that raptor began to make his way down the path. Slit pupil eyes narrowed as a growl escaped from the being before it crouched down and waited. It was hungry…

Dinobot stopped several feet down the path and sniffed again, looking around. He growled as the scent stayed in front of him. "Where is it?" His voice rose along with his impatience before he continued on. The velociraptor continued on, now tensed as he felt his caution kick in. A confused bot could be a dangerous one…

It wasn't until he'd passed a large pile of boulders that Dinobot realized something had changed. He stopped and sniffed, then started as he realized what the difference was. The scent had stopped! He growled again and whirled around, his eyes searching for a robot or animal.

A screech from the boulders alerted him, but he didn't hear it in time to brace himself as he found himself tackled by a creature with relatively the same mass as him. He grunted as he found himself on his back and glared up at the new beast as he snapped at it and kicked it off of him, causing it to screech again as it fell several feet away. He quickly rose to his feet and pressed a spot on the left side of his chest. "Dinobot to Optimus. I have found the arrival!"

The creature had to be a transformer, for it didn't resemble any living creature he had seen as of yet. It was about the same size as his velociraptor form, though perhaps a bit smaller, and had a similar structure save for the head and the appearance of two wings instead of forelegs. The creature was brown and gray, and gray stripes along its back and belly. Its head looked somewhat like a mix between his velociraptor's head and Terrorsaur's pteranodon head, but with far more raptor influence. That head was smaller than his and had a crest like Terrorsaur's extending back from its eye ridges, and its muzzle made a sharper downward slope in the front to gain a very distant appearance to a beak.

Perhaps the most unusual aspect of this creature, however, was the wings. He wondered how a creature like that could fly on wings that looked undersized for its body mass. They weren't tiny by any means, but the wingspan was only about three-quarters the size it would need to be to attain flight! The creature, however, seemed to still have use of them as forelegs as each wing had three claws on it.

Dinobot growled as he stared at the newcomer. "Hmm…What an…unusual beast form. Tell me, what is it?" He raised an eye ridge as the only response he got was a shriek and charge from the beast, its mouth opening to bite him. He easily dodged, then whipped it with his tail, knocking it off balance and into the mountain wall.

"I am not here to harm you!" The raptor growled this out and transformed to his robot form. "Transform and tell me your name!" He merely got a hiss at this as the creature spread its wings upward into the air. He stared in confusion for a moment before realizing it was an instinct to make the thing look bigger than it really was. The realization made him snarl. "His data tracks are damaged!"

"Well that's just prime…" Both Dinobot and the creature turned to look at Optimus as he landed and looked at the new being. He crossed his arms as he studied it. "Hm…We'll have to get him back to base somehow…As much as I don't like the option, I guess we'll have to knock him out."

"With pleasure…" The raptor bot smirked, then unsheathed his rotary blade before charging.

"Dinobot, no!" Optimus held out a hand, but he was too late. However, instead of the stabbing he had imagined, the former Predacon ended up turning his arm so that both his fist and the hilt smashed into the dinosaur-like creature's head before it could retaliate. The strange beast shrieked, then blinked before its eyes closed and it fell forward.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Cheetor arrived, skidding on the rocks as he came to a sudden stop and watched the comatose creature.

"Our newest comrade, though he seems to have damaged his data tracks," Optimus replied as he looked to the youngest original crew member. He lowered until his feet touched the ground, then walked over to the winged creature. "I'll take him back to base and see if Rhinox can't do anything. Maybe a little time in the R Chamber is all he needs."

Dinobot merely 'humph'ed in response as he watched Optimus lift the creature into his arms with a grunt and activated his jets. The leader began to lift off of the ground and looked to the two others.

"I'll see you back at the base. We should be happy, Maximals. We got our comrade before Megatron." Primal smiled before he took off toward the base.

Cheetor watched Optimus until his form disappeared in the distance, then grinned and looked to Dinobot as the mech changed back into his velociraptor form. "Isn't it great? We have a new guy on our side! And his beast form's kinda like yours!"

"Hmph. Forgive me if I don't jump for joy. If he doesn't recover enough data to realize he's a transformer, then he will be _useless_." Dinobot turned to make his way back down the mountain.

Cheetor sighed and shook his head, then began to follow the raptor. His head suddenly perked up as he heard a sound and he looked around before he found a blast hit the ground right behind him, pushing him several feet forward. He cried out before crashing into Dinobot, who fell onto his stomach and suddenly jumped up, looking around.

"Dinobot Maximize!" The blue mech with his brown pseudo flesh coverings stood, sword and rotating shield in hand. He spotted the problem and growled as Terrorsaur flitted from one spot in the sky to the next, cackling.

None of Dinobot's laser shots could hit the pteranodon transformer as the flyer proved too agile in the air. Even after Cheetor Maximized and began to shoot with his gun neither transformer could hit the Predacon.

"You'll have to do better than that Maximals!" Terrorsaur began to fire upon the two Maximals, who dove out of the way of the blasts.

Dinobot growled and shot the lasers again, but missed Terrorsaur by a long shot. The flyer cackled again and placed a hand on his hip. "Maybe you should take lessons in marksmanship, traitor!"

"Oh? Should I?" The large Maximal smirked and crossed his arms.

The confused Terrorsaur raised the equivalent to a brow, but then blinked his optics when he heard a rumbling above him. He looked up to see a large boulder detach itself from the mountain façade above him and gulped. "Uh-oh."

Both Cheetor and Dinobot winced lightly as they heard the thud of the boulder hitting the ground and the squawk that accompanied Terrorsaur's residence under it before they began to walk down the mountain trail once more.

"So, how's our new bud bot doin'?" Cheetor asked as soon as he and Dinobot entered the base on the lift. It had taken them about half an hour or so to return and the young mech hoped that some progress had been made in letting their new Maximal through a new set of eyes, so to speak.

"Hm…We'll know in a few cycles…I downloaded enough basic data into its program so that it'll at least know what it really is. Between damaged circuits and that bump on the head Dinobot gave it, a little time in the R Chamber should help too." Rhinox looked up from the hologram he was looking at of the strange creature. "Computer says it's an extinct species…Lived in the time of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. If I hadn't seen the beast form with my own optics I wouldn't have believed the results, but it says this thing is a type of dragon."

There were differing amounts of surprise and disbelief throughout the group, though Optimus crossed his arms. "A dragon? Well, not what I would have guessed, but it makes sense. He should be a valuable asset to the team, then."

"Hmph…Well, if you're planning on having another flyer, Optimus Primal, you may want to hope another pod lands soon." Dinobot crossed his own arms as he looked to the gorilla.

Optimus's brow rose as he looked right back to the other mech. "Oh? Why do you say that, Dinobot?"

The raptor growled and shook his head. "Did you not see the size of his wings? Unless his beast form is hiding something, he cannot fly!"

"Eh, what do you know, Choppaface? Let's wait for the new lizard in town ta show us what he can and can't do," Rattrap said this as he leaned against the table.

Dinobot growled, leaning toward the smallest transformer. "I think I am qualified to determine such defects, Rodent. I am a warrior and I have seen many mechs on the battlefield!"

"Stop your bickering, you two!" Optimus glared at the pair as the airtight seal on the R Chamber hissed. "We have a comrade to greet."

The group in the base waited and watched the chamber as it opened to reveal the new Maximal in its beast form. The dragon slowly made its way out as it studied everyone intently, its slit pupil eyes missing none of the transformers.

Optimus took a step forward and gave a smile. "Welcome to Maximal base. I'm Optimus Primal, commander of the Maximals."

The dragon tilted its head and gave a small purr before it spread its wings. "Skyglider, Maximize!" The head fell forward to settle on the silver plated chest of the robot, like many of the mechs' did, except for the horn, which attached itself to the helmet of the bot's head. The wing fingers became attached to the bot's brown forearms, appearing somewhat like long fins. Triangle-shaped blast launchers were set upon its shoulders and its tail converted to a long sword sheath that attached to its back with a black handle, which had been the tailbone, protruding from the open end of the sheathe.

The mechs on the base stared at the gold transformer as its red optics stared right back at them. The appearance was a bit of a surprise, for the bot was nearly as tall as Dinobot. However, what really surprised them was the voice.

"What, is my armor already dented somewhere?" Skyglider asked this as she rose her equivalent to a brow and placed her hands on her hips. The mechs shook their head. This just made the femme shrug in exasperation.

Of course, Rattrap always had some kind of comment to make.

"Oy boy. I can't believe we got a dame on our side. Though, no offense sistah, but you are one _tall_ femme."

Skyglider's lips twisted to the side before she chuckled. "Am I intimidating you, little mouse?"

"'Little mouse'?! Ey, no one calls me little mouse and gets away wid it!" The rat bot made a move to leap at the femme, but he was blocked by Dinobot and Optimus. The latter glared at him before turning back to the dragon bot.

"Sorry, he's a bit hard to deal with sometime. So, you're Skyglider. It's a pleasure to have you on board. I'm sure you'll be a valuable addition to the team."

Skyglider grinned, showing off her sharp teeth before she bowed. "I will do my best, Optimus Primal and fellow Maximals…I will do my best…"

… … …

**So, here's the second chapter! Got this to a little more than four and a half pages. Pretty good for what I usually do I'd say.**

**I'm not a great artist, but you can see my rendering of Sky's beast form at http: / / scorponis. deviantart. com/art/Sky-Glider-color- 83064583**

**Maximized Sky's most updated picture is at http: / / scorponis. deviantart. com/art/Slightly-Revised-SkyGlider-bot- 86485261**

**Please review. I would love to know what you guys think of it and I definitely don't mind constructive criticism!**


	3. First Patrol

**Note:** Thank you all who have added my story to your alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it. However, if you wouldn't mind reviewing as well, I would appreciate it.

* * *

The sun was bright overhead as it hit its zenith position. The shadows of objects were at their minimum, bringing just about everything to light.

'_Good riddance.' _Skyglider didn't need any convenient hiding places for Predacons to lurk. Of course, she hadn't had any experience against them as of yet, but she'd heard enough about them from the other Maximals to dislike them. Why weren't they happy enough with peace?

The dragon was currently on patrol along the boundary between Maximal and Predacon territory. It felt wonderful to run on her powerful hind legs and feel the strength of her pseudo muscles. Her sharp eyes picked up every little detail she could discern. The lack of Predacons didn't bother her; in fact, she was quite happy to just explore the strange land.

A flash of color upon the ground caused the dragon to stop her loping as she studied the purple flowering plant. She had looked upon the list of plants the Maximal explorers had discovered as of yet, and this one did not look familiar. Perhaps Optimus and Rhinox would appreciate the new addition.

"Skyglider, Maximize." The dragon stood straight on her hind legs as her body shifted from beast to robot. The tall gold and brown/grey transformer kneeled on the soft grass beside the plant and pulled out a specimen tube from her subspace pocket. Her red optics focused on the flower as she carefully placed the tube over it, then shoved the tube into the ground to extract the whole plant and the dirt surrounding it before she carefully lifted it and capped the tube.

It was while she was placing the tube back into her subspace pocket that she suddenly found shots from a blaster gun going off around her. She gasped and whirled around before grunting as she took a shot to the beast head on her chest. The tall femme fell back several feet and groaned as she pushed herself back onto her feet. She looked up to her attacker and her eyes narrowed to see a red and white flyer above her.

"Ha! Maybe you should watch your back, Maximal!" Terrorsaur cackled as he fired several more shots from his gun.

Skyglider growled and dodged the blasts before she kicked off from the ground, her jets activating to make her airborne as she quickly moved toward the Predacon. Terrorsaur's dumbfounded expression revealed his surprise at the flying ability of his adversary, and he didn't realize her intent until the tall bot rammed into him, shoving him several feet back as he gave a squawk of surprise.

Skyglider crossed her arms as she watched the indignant Predacon flyer right himself. "You fool! You think that'll stop me? Ha! You're a dumber mech than you look!" He fired off more shots.

The Maximal growled and dodged his blasts as missiles loaded in her launchers. "I…am not…a mech!" She launched her missiles and watched as Terrorsaur moved to dodge the various projectiles that came after him. However, he found out that it was hard to dodge twenty eight missiles, especially when each had a slightly different trajectory.

The dragon bot watched as five separate missiles impacted with Terrorsaur as he squawked from the shock of the impact. As the smoke from the explosions faded, she saw the now dark and crispy Predacon cough before he groaned and plummeted to the ground.

"Hmph…No one calls me a mech and gets away with it." Skyglider turned and flew off for nearly a kilometer before she moved to land. She looked around at the terrain and sighed. More savannah…There were a couple scrubby trees in the distance, and she noticed the start of rocky land further away. All of the openness made her feet…exposed.

"Base to Skyglider," the commlink on Sky's wrist crackled to life and she sighed at hearing the rough voice of Dinobot.

"Skyglider here."

"The scanners indicated you were in proximity with a Predacon. Report."

"Well, I didn't get scrapped, obviously…However, Terrorsaur, or whoever the red flyer is, will be regretting his mistake in determining my gender."

"Hm…Yes, well…Terrorsaur isn't the _sharpest _tool in the shed…Hmph, it's good to hear that you do have some warrior spark in you after all. I was afraid you were nothing more than a…tree hugger."

Skyglider growled at this. Well, perhaps he shouldn't presume to know her! "Skyglider out." She let her annoyance show through her voice.

The lovely day was already ruined for her after that attack by Terrorsaur and Dinobot's comment hadn't helped. She transformed back to her beast mode and stretched her wings before she began to run once more. The flat land with its grass swaying lazily in the breezes began to lose its appeal as she kept going and couldn't find any new plants to stimulate her interest.

"I can't wait for this patrol to be over…" Skyglider sighed to herself as she continued to run, soon making a turn as she began to make her way back toward the base on her last leg of the run. The journey was beginning to take its toll on her anger, though, as it faded into fatigue.

"If only I could fly…This would be so much easier…" The dragon grumbled this as she continued on, unwilling to stop and give in to her weakness. Instead, she thought back to her first couple days of life when she began to test what her beast form could do.

_She stepped off of the lift once it lowered down to the ground outside of the base. She looked around at the landscape outside of the base, taking in the cliffs and the grassland in the distance and the river below. It was a lovely day, the bright blue sky covered only by a few white, fluffy clouds._

_She unfurled her wings and looked up at one of them, noticing how the sunlight made the thin gray wingsail look almost translucent. How could such a delicate thing support a frame like hers? Or could it even do so? She wanted to find out._

_The motions of how to fly were instinct in her beast mode. She took long, running strides as she kept her wings spread, focusing on the pull underneath her wings from the wind she created on herself. She ran for nearly ten meters before she kicked off and began to flap her wings, feeling the bones of her wings quickly pivot in the sockets on her shoulders. _

_She managed about ten feet in the air before she found herself suddenly the victim of gravity. A screech escaped her vocal processors before she landed face first and groaned, her body aching from the fall. What was wrong with her? She had the instincts! _

_Laughter made her look sharply toward the base and she growled as she saw Rattrap there, doubled over as he laughed his head off. He thought it was funny, huh? "Keep laughing, Rat Face. Just keep laughing till I sink my claws into your throat!" She then sighed and struggled with her wings to get herself upright and onto her feet. A sound of robotic feet approaching made her look over to see Cheetor approaching her._

"_Hey there, need some help? Here." The young Maximal grabbed her from under the connection points of her wings and shoulders and grunted as he helped to lift her up so that she could get her feet under her. _

_The dragon shook her head once she was able to stand and looked to the blue bot with a slight smile. "Thanks Cheetor."_

"_No problem! Anytime." The cheetah transformer moved off toward the base while Skyglider sighed and looked at her wings with disdain…_

A sigh escaped the present day Skyglider as she came back to the present and found the base coming into sight. "Home sweet home…" The dragon Maximal found her stride changing as she went from the softer grass to the hard stone as she came closer to the base. At least she had a new plant to bring in. Optimus would be pleased…Maybe they'd let her keep it in her room.

Sky slowed down as she approached the base, now panting. That had been a long run! Still, she'd been glad for the exercise and now she was glad for the rest as she pressed the control to send a lift down to collect her.

The sudden difference between the brightness outside and the dimmer inside of the base made the dragon blink and narrow her eyes.

Rhinox turned in his seat at the console and smiled when he saw the new arrival. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece. Heard you ran into a Predacon."

The dragon gave a small smirk. "I can't be taken down that easily, especially when I have a new species of plant to bring back." She maximized and pulled out the specimen tube with the purple flower before she moved to hand it to the green bot.

Rhinox's expression showed his scientific curiosity as he took the tube and extracted the plant. "Hm…This planet is full of surprises and new discoveries." He moved to the table to scan the plant while Skyglider moved her arms behind her back and toed at the ground with her foot.

"If the flower doesn't die…Can I keep it in my room?" She asked this in her best cute wheedling voice, a bit of a feat considering her height and appearance, making Rhinox chuckle as he continued to scan.

"I don't think it'll die from a few minutes of scanning. Go find a pot and we'll plant it."

Skyglider grinned, unaware of the fact that her sharp teeth made the expression seem more intimidating than it was meant to be, and moved to go get a pot. She stopped short of just nearly running into Dinobot and the slightly taller bot rose a robotic brow before snarling slightly.

"I don't see why you all waste time with _plants_ when we should be thinking of strategies to destroy the Predacons! Perhaps I was wrong about you after all, dragon." The blue bot snorted and moved to step past the femme, but suddenly found her blocking his way, her red optics glaring up into his own.

"I have only been here for four days, Dinobot. Do not even pretend that you know anything about me. I may be a scientist like the others, but remember that I do not have full Maximal programming, just the stuff that Rhinox downloaded to make me realize what I really am. Stop making unbased assumptions about me unless you have the proof to back them up." She poked his chest to emphasize her point before she moved down the hall to get her pot.

Dinobot growled as he turned his head to watch her walk down the hall. That femme was intriguing and insufferable at the same time! That seemed to be the trait with femmes, Maximal or Predacon. Still, he couldn't just stand and dwell upon whether the universe really needed femmes.

"I'm going out on patrol." He didn't even look to Rhinox as he walked over to the lift and took it down to the ground outside. Once there, he changed to beast mode and began his own run.

Skyglider returned to the control room and placed the small pot onto the table. She watched as Rhinox finished his scans and sighed irritably. "I swear…Doesn't Dinobot ever think of anything other than destroying the Predacons? I mean, between Rattrap and Cheetor I know that he _was_ a Pred and defected to this side, but sheesh…"

Rhinox simply shrugged as he moved to carefully place the plant into the pot. "Maybe…He is preoccupied a lot with our apparent incompetence in the war. Still, I'm glad he's on our side and not theirs. You need to go outside and get some dirt for this."

The dragon bot sighed. "I guess you're right. But he just annoys me with his constant snide remarks about our explorations. And today he made a comment about the fact that I 'must have a warrior spark after all' and that I'm not the tree hugger he thought I was." She grimaced. "I do understand his reasoning with training, but I don't want him making assumptions about me!"

Rhinox merely tilted his head. "Then maybe you should show him what you're really like. Either way, you still need to get the dirt."

Skyglider gave a sheepish grin. "I guess you're right…on both counts." She moved toward the lift, but then stopped as an idea came to her. "Hey Rhinox, I have a question…" She turned to the green bot. "Do you think it's possible to make…"

* * *

Ha! I'm gonna leave it at that.

I'm sorry for the short chapters. It's easier for me to write them, and I know that many people would rather read smaller chapters that are more focused on one happening. If people want me to write longer chapters, then I shall certainly try! But you'll have to review to tell me! :P

What's Skyglider wanting Rhinox to make? Guess you'll have to wait and see.

Also! This is where the voting can start! Should this be a DB/OC? I want you guys to decide!


End file.
